dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Xelor/Sabedoria/1
Xelor/Wisdom Xelor / Sabedoria A partir de Dofus Xelor Wisdom xelors can be extremely expensive. Os Xelors de sabedoria podem ser extremamente caros. É muito boa ideia scrolar sabedoria até 100, mas ficará um custo aproximado de 10mk : scrolar sabedoria para 25 é mais barato, cerca de 375kk, mas menos efectiva. *notem que com o nerfing feito para todos os feitiços+items no jogo, esta build é praticamente impossivel de fazer e ja nao vale a pena gastar o seu tempo. Agora o Contra tem um maior cooldown e tem um curto raio de efeito. Protecção cegante team agora um cooldown com um monte de turnos. tambem o set prespic retorna danos enquanto continuas a receber danos. Sumário: 1 Stats 2 Equipamentos 3 Feitiços 4 Nota Final *Nota isto é um guia para "puro xelor de sabedoria". Depois de scrolar o wisdom para 101 (Todo scrolado, ou simplesmente esquecam a build)coloquem todos os seus pontos em sabedoria. Se você quisesse poderia desviar-se e colocar pontos em força, inteligência, vitalidade, o que lhe apetecer mas, mas este é um guia Sabedoria, e não um híbrido.:) Você pode tanto: A) seguir o caminho da sanguessuga, pelo menos, nível 60. B) usar um Xelor de build diferente pelo menos até você ter o seu segundo "contra feitiço", defesa cegante. Equipamento: -gobbal set (ou mush mush set para o bonus de sabedoria) é altamente recomendado até lvl 38, onde o set prespic será o seu melhor amigo até ter outro set de sabedoria que é quando vc atinge nivel 80 or 90. Você pode tentar uzar um dos muitos martelos do seu nível, embora tenha um bom, o martelo Ragnarok que dá uma incrível sabedoria. Se tiver milhões de kamas eis os sets recomendados: Feudala, Terrdala, ou Shika set é altamente recomendado. Esses sets dao cerca de 100 sabedoria, e cerca de 200 dos seus respectivos stats. O melhor equipamento para uma Sabedoria sob Xelor nível 100 é algo que tem a mais * * sabedoria. Depois do level 100, vc quererá defenitivamente olhar para a frente para um Ancestral set. è um set extremamente solido, para vit, sabedoria, prospecção, chance, e força. No lvl 126 você pode tirar vantagem da única arma Xelor, amplif Hammer, forjada à água ou ao fogo, ou se tiver que ser forte você poderia ir para um R'toclis. ------> "Pausa tradução continuará em breve" Feitiços If you're being leeched... Se você estiver sendo leeched ... Then you'll want to look toward your future, which is taking advantage of your massive ap % to drain all of the AP from your foes. Então você vai querer olhar em direção a seu futuro, que está tomando vantagem de sua enorme ap% para drenar toda a AP a partir de seus inimigos. You MUST max Slow Down, Counter, Blinding Protection, Teleportation, Loss of Motivation, Flight, and Devotion. Você deve max Slow Down, Contador, Blinding Defesa, Teletransporte, Perda de Motivação, Flight e Devoção. This means level 6, these are basically the spells your build is made for. Isto significa nível 6, estes são basicamente os feitiços são feitos para construir o seu. NOW you'll realize you have some extra points, so I'll add some other spells you should definetly consider leveling.. AGORA você vai perceber que você tem alguns pontos extra, por isso vou acrescentar alguns outros truques que você deve definitivamente considerar leveling .. If you're planning to be my highly recommended build of Wisdom/Chance (this does NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT involve using characteristic points into Chance!!! DONT do it) then you'll definetly want to level Clock. Se você pretende ser o meu altamente recomendado construir de Sabedoria / Chance (este NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO envolver utilizando pontos característicos em Chance! DONT fazê-lo), então você definitivamente queremos nível do Relógio. Regardless of your element however, you should definetly consider leveling Xelors Sandglass, its a 2 ap cost spell that takes 2 ap everytime at level 6, and does *not* require line of sight. Independentemente do seu elemento no entanto, você deve definitivamente considerar nivelando Xelors Sandglass, a sua 2 ap um custo feitiço que leva 2 ap everytime no nível 6, e faz * * não exigir linha de visão. If you're choosing the increasingly popular agility build, and are placing points into wisdom, you'll definetly want to level up Frostbite, however if you leveled Sandglass and Clock you may want to conserve points and avoid Frostbite. Se você está escolhendo desenvolver a agilidade cada vez mais popular, e estão colocando pontos em sabedoria, você definitivamente queremos nível até Geladura, porém se você nivelados Sandglass Relógio e você pode querer conservar pontos e evitar Geladura. Another spell to think about is the level 100 spell, Xelor's Dial, HOWEVER, I have recently unlearned my Xelors Dial, simply because its not as reliable as Loss of Motivation, and I wanted the extra points, I would advise you to consider the same. Outra mágica para se pensar sobre o nível 100 mágica, Xelor's dial, no entanto, tenho a minha Xelors Dial recentemente iletrado, simplesmente porque o seu não tão fiável como Perda de motivação, e eu queria que os pontos extras, eu aconselharia você a considerar a mesma . If you're going for a Strength build, level Xelors Punch instead of Clock, however, you should consider scrolling and/or using at least some of your characteristic points into Strength, for damages, especially since Punch of Xelor doesnt steal AP. Se você estiver indo para construir uma Força, em vez do nível Xelors Punch Relógio, no entanto, você deve considerar se enrolar e / ou utilizando, pelo menos, alguns de seus pontos em Força característico, por perdas e danos, especialmente desde Punch de Xelor doesn't roubar AP. The main thing to note when starting a Wisdom Xelor, is that in the higher levels (which you will attain extremely fast due to your wisdom) you will be an incredible asset to your party due to your sheer ap draining abilities. A principal coisa a notar quando se inicia uma Sabedoria Xelor, que está nos níveis mais elevados (o que você irá atingir extremamente rápido, devido à sua sabedoria) ser-lhe-á uma incrível riqueza para a sua festa, devido ao seu enorme ap drenagem habilidades. Dont concern yourself too much with damage, Wisdom Xelors are more of a support build. Dont preocupar-se demasiado com os danos, Sabedoria Xelors são mais de construir um apoio. My personally recommended spell is Clock, at level 6 (level 180 required), its simply amazing, especially with the approximately 400 wisdom you will have from your character points alone. Minha mágica é recomendado pessoalmente Relógio, no nível 6 (nível exigido 180), seu simplesmente incrível, especialmente com os cerca de 400 sabedoria você terá pontos de seu personagem sozinho. If its at all possible for you to be leeched up to the Ancestral set level of about 115, Clock will be your saving grace, and main form of damage. Se em todas as suas possíveis para você ser leeched até o nível Ancestral conjunto de cerca de 115, será o seu Relógio de poupança graça, ea principal forma de danos. All Wisdom Xelors should consider using a Weapon skill, be it hammer, wand, or anything else you fancy, its nice to have the damage, at least until some of your other spells are level 6. Todos Sabedoria Xelors deveria pensar em usar uma arma habilidade, seja ela martelo, varinha mágica, ou qualquer outra coisa que te, o seu bom ter o dano, pelo menos até que alguns de seus outros feitiços estão nível 6. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention Mummification, if you have the points to spare, go for it. Ah, e quase me esqueci de mencionar mumificação, se você tem os pontos de sobra, vão para isso. Mine isnt leveled anymore, but if it suits your style, its a solid spell that will help your AP drain. Mine isn't anymore nivelados, mas se adequa às suas estilo, a sua sólida um feitiço que ajuda o seu AP dreno. If you cant be leeched... Se você cant ser leeched ... You will have a very difficult time with your character, in fact I would recommend using a different Xelor build and using the newly added in Otomais Island dungeons to reset your characters stats later on and then switch to Wisdom. Você terá um tempo muito difícil com o seu personagem, na verdade gostaria de usar uma recomendar diferentes Xelor construir e usar o recém-adicionado na Ilha Otomais masmorras para redefinir o seu stats personagens mais tarde, e então mudar para Sabedoria. However, if you are determined to be a Wisdom Xelor, I would recommend leveling a spell such as Dark Ray, simply to do damage enough to get you by. No entanto, se você está determinado a ser um Xelor Sabedoria, eu recomendaria nivelar um feitiço, como Dark Ray, simplesmente para fazer danos suficientes para que você obtenha pelo. You'll of course want to max your Counter, and Slow Down as soon as possible, since they actually take advantage of your main stat. Você naturalmente querem max seu Contador, e Slow Down, o mais rapidamente possível, uma vez que elas realmente tirar partido dos seus principais stat. The best offense is a good defense, right? A melhor ofensa é uma boa defesa, certo? You will most definetly struggle with lacking in characteristic points, damage, and usefullness, at least until you get to level 60 for Blinding Protection. Você vai lutar com mais definitivamente omissa em pontos característicos, danos, e usefullness, pelo menos até chegar ao nível 60 para Blinding Defesa. For damaging spells and things like that, note the other guide, most of it is the same.. Prejudiciais para feitiços e coisas assim, nota a outra guia, a maior parte dele é o mesmo .. your only problem will be achieving the level to do these things. o único problema será atingir o nível para fazer essas coisas. ((I'd also like to note, that while Haziness may look enticing, its not based on Wisdom, and not a smart spell to level, since it hurts you equally or greater than your foes..)) ((Também gostaríamos de salientar, que, embora a nebulosidade maio olhar sedutor, não baseado em sua sabedoria, e não um feitiço ao nível inteligente, uma vez que lhe dói tanto ou superior a vossos inimigos ..)) [ edit ] End Note Editar Nota Final Remember, this is a guide, not a set of rules. Lembre-se, este é um guia, não um conjunto de regras. Boost any spells or stats you feel would be useful at the time, as instincts are generally correct. Impulsione nem qualquer feitiços stats sinta que seria mais útil no momento em que, como instinto geralmente são corretas. This Build is no longer as strong in the aspect of you can no longer stack counter and blinding simultaneously. Esta compilação já não é tão forte no aspecto de que você já não pode contrariar pilha e cegueira simultaneamente. Juggling the two of them you're protected all the time, but only by one or the other. Malabarismo as duas delas estiver protegido o tempo todo, mas apenas por um ou outro. However with devotions recast you end up having a 'buffing' turn then 2 turns with your counter/devotion on. No entanto você reformulado com devoções acabam por ter um "polimento", em seguida, vire à 2 voltas com seu contador / em devoção. AP/MP loss is now done by your percentage (based directly on wisdom) versus theirs... AP / MP perda é agora feito pelo seu percentual (baseado diretamente na sabedoria) versus a deles ... SO having 750 wisdom (as I do :P) allows for almost no opposition to your draining attacks. SO 750 com sabedoria (como eu faço: P) quase não permite a sua oposição a drenagem ataques. ((This last pair of sentences could use some clarification. If I read it right, that means the likelihood of draining AP from the opponent increases as your own AP% increases, even through spells like Blinding Protection, Mummification, or even Feca's Aqueous Armor, yes? So that would mean the probability of AP loss compares the %AP loss of both sides and not the actual Wisdom of those involved. I wonder...)) Sljm 21:00, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ((Este último par de frases poderiam usar alguns esclarecimentos. Se eu lê-lo bem, isso significa que a probabilidade de drenagem a partir do adversário AP aumenta à medida que aumenta o seu próprio AP%, mesmo através de feitiços como Blinding Defesa, mumificação, ou mesmo Feca's Aqueous Armor , Sim? Então isso significa que a probabilidade de perda AP% AP compara a perda de ambos os lados, e não a própria sabedoria dos envolvidos. Pergunto-me ...)) Sljm 21:00, 5 Novembro 2007 (UTC) Wisdom Xelors are generally looked down upon.. Sabedoria Xelors são geralmente olhou para baixo quando .. People dont like one of the support characters in the fight gaining 3x the experience of everyone else, haha. Pessoas dont como um dos personagens de apoio à luta ganhando 3x a experiência de todo mundo, haha. I know there's a lot I left out, so if you have anymore questions you can try catching me on Rosal, ign Skye.. Sei que há muito eu ficar de fora, por isso, se você tiver mais perguntas, você pode tentar apanhar-me em Rosal, ign Skye .. or you can private message me on Impsvillage at the same name, I'll answer any questions to the best of my ability. ou você pode me sobre Impsvillage mensagem privada ao mesmo nome, eu vou responder todas as perguntas para o melhor da minha capacidade. I honestly cant recommend this build enough, I think its the best Xelor build. :) Sinceramente cant recomendar esta construir o suficiente, eu acho que o melhor a sua Xelor construir.:) Retrieved from " http://www.wikia.com/dofus/Xelor/Wisdom " Retirado de "http://www.wikia.com/dofus/Xelor/Wisdom" Improve Dofus by editing this page Melhorar Dofus pela edição desta página History História Permanent link Link permanente Sljm made an edit on 6 November 2007 Sljm feita uma edição em 6 de Novembro de 2007 Rate this article: Classifique este artigo: 5/5 5 / 5 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 Unrate it Unrate-la View random page Ver página aleatória Report a problem Reportar um problema Share this article: Compartilhe este artigo: del.icio.us StumbleUpon Digg